neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Matteo Balsano
Matteo Balsano is a main character in the Disney Channel Latin America show Soy Luna. He is one of Luna's two major love interests and Ámbar's ex-boyfriend. He is portrayed by Ruggero Pasquarelli. Personality Although Matteo is very cocky at times, he is shown to be goodhearted and helps with other people's problems. He is also usually arrogant, but this is a mask to hide his nicer and romantic side, which he often shows when talking to Luna. Initially he was on Ámbar's side, but when he realizes her true character they break up and he moves to complete his mission - to start a relationship with Luna. It could be assumed that Matteo is just cocky for show, but he is actually extremely intelligent, and carefully plans before attacking. This is shown when Luna thought she got a D on a test and Matteo quickly approached her in a time of sadness and touched her heart. He is also academically intelligent, and is at least the third best student at Blake South College, after Ámbar and Gastón. Luna figures that he is a very sensitive and sensible person, and can sometimes be very nostalgic. She also figures that his cockiness and "Chico fresa-ness" is a mask he uses when he moves to a new place to make it easier for himself not to get hurt and to fit in. History Early Years Since his parents are diplomats, he moved around a lot, he never stayed at the same place for long and so he didn't have much time to get to know anyone nor make friends. He was always "the new guy". Sometime when he was younger he lived in the Puerto Madero district, and after school when the other boys went to play fotball without inviting him, he often went to see "La Fuente al Revés" ("The reverse fountain"). Before the show Sometime before the show he and his family had finally settled down in one place for a longer time. He got to known Gastón and they became best friends. He got together with Ámbar and they had been together for a long time before the show started. They had been together for less than four years, since when Flor visited, she hadn't met Matteo for four years, and when she met Ámbar, it was for the first time. Season 1 Part 1 At the start of the season he is dating Ámbar Smith. He is the son of diplomats and moves around a lot, and as a result, he doesn't want to get too close to anyone, so his only friend is Gastón Perida. After meeting Luna Valente, he makes a bet with Gastón to win Luna's heart. Matteo is often mean to Simón Álvarez because he is jealous of him and his close friendship with Luna. At the end of the first part, Matteo kisses Luna in front of everyone at the skating competition. Part 2 After the kiss, Matteo changes a lot. He stops flirting with other girls and focuses all of his attention on Luna. After a while, Matteo admits to Gastón that he is in love with Luna, and he writes her the song "Siento." Relationships Friends Gastón Perida Best Friend See: Mattón Gastón is Matteo's only friend, since Matteo moves around a lot and has little time to get to know people. Gastón and Matteo made a bet that he could get Luna to fall in love with him after Matteo was bragging about how he could get any girl. If he fails on winning Luna's heart, Matteo would have to buy Gastón new roller skates. Simón Álvarez Friends/Bandmates See: Sitteo Simón and Matteo started out as rivals as they both wanted to win Luna's heart. Matteo got jealous of Simón because he was so close to Luna. For the International Skating Competition, they had to sleep in the same room. At the end of Season 1 Simón started supporting Luna and Matteo getting together, and they started recognizing the other as a good person. Through Season 2 they, although still quarreling and arguing, started to understand and tolerate the other better. Finally, in the third season, they got closer, to the point where Simón invited Matteo to join the Roller Band, and they started supporting each other and consider themselves good friends. Romances Ámbar Smith Ex-girlfriend See: Ámtteo Ámbar was Matteo's girlfriend. They were a very popular couple and called "The Kings of the Rink", as they were considered Jam & Roller's best skaters. Ámbar would often get jealous of how close Matteo was to Luna. They have sung both "Prófugos" and "Mírame a mí" together. In part 2 of Season 1, Matteo started to further develop feelings for Luna, but Luna wanted to be with Simón, so Matteo got back together with Ámbar. Ámbar eventually broke up with Matteo when she realized that he had changed. She no longer wanted to be with Matteo since she thought he had become a loser. Their relationship has later been described as unhealthy and not real love. Luna Valente Girlfriend See: Lutteo Luna does not like having Matteo flirt with her. But without knowing his secret crush on her, Luna cares about Matteo, just like he cares about her. But Matteo does not want anybody to notice it. In Season 1/Episode 12, Matteo almost kissed Luna, after she accidently poured some juice on his t-shirt. Afterwards, he returned the favor, and with a straw, he poured some on her face. They kissed in Season 1/Episode 40. They used to get along well, but after the kiss, Matteo and Luna's friendship changed. In Season 1/Episode 75, they sang "Qué más da." Trivia *He is Italian. *His parents are diplomats. *Luna calls him "Chico Fresa", and when Nina asks her what "Fresa" means, Luna describes it as an arrogant and conceited person. *It is possible that he is 17 years old at the beginning of the show, since Luna is 16, and she is in the year below him at school. *His memory is excellent. *The name 'Matteo' means 'Gift of God'. *He wrote "Siento", "Princesa", "Allá Voy" and "Quiero verte sonreir" for Luna. **It is possible he also wrote "Nada ni nadie", "Stranger" and "Quédate" for her. *He was originally in the photography club with Ámbar, Delfina, Jazmín, Nina, and Gastón, but later changed his mind and joined theater to be close to Luna. *He hates the Underwheels. *He is the tallest of all the boys. *He is the best male skater in Roller. Gallery Category:Soy Luna Characters Category:Males Category:Soy Luna Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Students at the Blake South College Category:Students Category:College students Category:Graduates Category:Members of Los Adrenaline Category:Jam & Roller Workers Category:Former Jam & Roller Workers Category:Polylinguals Category:Non-magic people Category:Italian individuals Category:Only children Category:Musicians Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Boyfriends Category:Ex-Boyfriends